Skins : Ipod Challenge
by Bad Mood Comfy Jim-Jams
Summary: Drabbles of each character using the shuffle button of my IPOD! Very random! But very fun as well! Anyone can do it, release the good! Rated for swearing. Season 1 and 2 cast.


Disclaimer: The only Skin I own is on my body. Other Skins, not mine. Relates to season 1 / 2 characters.

JimJam notes: Oh this was fun in other fandoms!!! Anyone who wants to do it, feel free. It is very random!!!! Here are the rules.

a character, pairing, or fandom you like.? **Skins**!  
2. Turn on your iPod and put it on shuffle.? **WOO!  
**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over.?  
4. Do ten, then post them.

HAVE FUN!!!

* * *

**SKINS IPOD CHALLENGE:**

_Dedicated to my annoying Beta. ;)_

Gotta Work.- Amerie (Maxxie/James)

Maxxie heard his phone go off. Time for college. He stretched his arms as he went to take a lovely shower and came back to his room to change. He went to his cupboard and looked through the clothes. Underpants. Mirror. God his arse looked so good in those. He twisted his body as his abs tightened as he moved. So fit. Cupboard. Trousers. He slipped them on as he made sure the waist was not loose but not tight. The belt was just for decoration. He turned around and bent his arms back a bit. His back muscles were so tight. He sprayed himself over with aftershave as he smelt the air. God he smelled good. He went to pick out a shirt as he looked a this pants and back at the shirts. Cargo trousers with a green shirt.

He went to roll the blinds up when he noticed the weather. Of course. It always rained. Green was too washed out and too thin anyways. He grabbed the thicker red shirt and grunted a bit. The shirt clashed with the trousers. He sighed as he took the trousers off and went to pick up a pair of jeans. Jeans.... Mirror. His arse looked so hugged by these jeans. White belt. Mirror. Red shirt. Mirror. Maxxie clapped his hands. Yes. He looked so good. He yawned as he looked outside once again.

What? He rubbed his eyes awake. There was sunlight and it was actually hot outside? Maxxie grunted again as he took off his clothes once again to start over for an outfit for hot weather.

James woke up with a start. He looked around as he heard the shower was running as he was laying in Maxxie's bed. Some dream. He dreamt of Maxxie's morning habits. He heard the shower water turn off as he laid back down, pretending to sleep. This was one show he was never bored of. Maxxie came back to his room and grinned at James still sleeping. He went to his cupboard and looked through the clothes. Underpants. Mirror. God his arse looked so good in those.......

On My Own- Three Days Grace (Sketch)

Sketch saw the curtains close in front of her. Everyone started to whisper as the scene in front of them played out. She kept looking at her hand. It was still red from the slap she gave Maxxie. The hand actually came in contact with Maxxie. Her lips still could feel Maxxie's lips against them. Felt so numb and on fire at the same time. Her mouth still tasted like Maxxie. She could smell him all over her. She placed her face in the red hand as she took in a deep breath.

The Magic... it did not work. She smelled her clothes as she walked down off stage. Everyone kept looking at her as only a single clap could be heard. The curtains came back open as the cast had to go on stage for the bow. The cast came up as Maxxie made sure he was far from Sketch. His left side still red from the slap. Sketch didn't join them. She rushed off the stage and out the back. She came to a halt when she ran into someone that held her there. Bruce was standing there.

"So your little plan didn't work. They let me go. But I can never come back." He held Sketch there. She struggled to get free but it wasn't for reasons that everyone would want to get free from a captor. His musky smell was wiping out Maxxie's scent. Bruce pulled her close. "You ruined my career." He hissed as Maxxie's scent was almost gone. Sketch drove her foot down into his as he cussed under his breathe and let Sketch go. She ran as Bruce yelled. "Run. You better run. You are going to get whats coming to you!"

Alone I Break- Korn (Sid)

Sid looked at his computer screen as the text line blinked at him.

'Worthless' The thing blinking spoke to him. Sid looked around. Who said that?

'Bloody worthless shit' the blinking line said a bit louder.

-Stop talking- Sid typed on the computer. The blinking line erased the line and replaced it with a word.

'Arsehole.' The blinking line shouted back.

-I swear I will turn this fucking thing off.- Sid typed as he went to the master plug and pulled it. The power went off as he sighed. The blinking line was gone. Screen went black taking it to the darkness within the Internet.

'worthless arsehole.' Sid turned towards his door. It was shut. The voice came from there. He looked at the picture of the naked Asian girl as the voice was coming from the picture.

'Piece of shit' The Asian lips moved. Sid took off his glasses as he cleaned them and placed them back on his face. He looked at the picture again. 'Arsehole' It said as Sid took some steps back away from door and tripped over his pile of dirty but usable clothes that were on the floor.

'arsehole aresehole' The voices repeated as Sid turned to where the voices were coming from. Under his mattress. He lifted the mattress as all his porn magazines were calling him an arsehole. Sid woke up from his nightmare. He had fallen asleep in front of his computer. With the blinking text line thing blinking at him. This dream.. nightmare. Won't have a chance to come true.

"Hey mummy, look what I found outside!" The small child held up a magazine he had just found outside a home in a box that looked like it had toys. "Theres loads of this outside in a box!!" He showed his mum as she screamed at the Asian Fanny Fun Magazine.

Going Under- Evanescence (Jal)

Jal sat on her bed as she looked at a photograph in her hands. The picture was framed in this small silver frame with cut outs of dragonflies. The picture had a nice happy moment frozen in time. Jal smiled at it as she sat there in her best clothes. She decided to look like a girl today. Well she was a girl. She just got dressed up but was unnoticed when she ate breakfast with her family in the dining room. She had climbed the stairs back to her room when the maid hugged her. Told her she looked cute and wished her a happy birthday. The only person that did wished her well on her birthday. The fucking maid.

Jal sat there still looking at the photo. She wiped her eyes a bit as she forced her tears back but they weren't obeying her. Her tears splashed down on the photograph as she wiped the glass clean. She used her thumb to trace the photo as she smiled at it. Her mom looked so happy and there was a 6 year old Jal smiling away. Even though her baby front teeth were missing, she smiled anyway. It was one of those days that she always remembered when she looked at the photo. Even the scary clown hired for her party. Next to them, her dad was happy as well. Her brothers were somewhere head locking each other but for a brief moment, they were a family. She placed the photograph down as she picked up her clarinet again. The pain of the memory and the happiness she swore she would never feel again always moved her to play.

My Favorite Game- The Cardigans (Tony)

Tony looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom. He had a toothbrush in his mouth as he just stared at his eyes. He ignored the crooked eyebrows as he took a step back. Did he just stare into the eyes of a twisted monster? He looked again as he opened them wider. Flashes of everything he has done were played in his pupils. One person he had hurt over and over stared right back at him. Michelle. He blinked as he looked at the mirror. He saw Michelle there. She was crying as her eye makeup ran down her cheeks.

'How could you?" Chelle cried as Tony shook his head. "Maxxie. Abby. Everyone Jal mentioned." Chelle repeated their names as Tony shook his head more and more. "How could you do that to me Tony?" Chelle cried more.

"What? I don't know. Just a shag Chelle." Tony answered the crying mirror. Chelle shook her head.

"And what am I Tony? Why did you hurt me? Why Tony?! These games... why?" Chelle asked as Tony didn't know what to say. "Tell me the truth Tony! I HAVE TO KNOW!" Chelle yelled as Tony made a fist.

"I... did it because, I fucking love you. And thats the problem." Tony said as ran his fist into the mirror.

Radar- Britney Spears (Abby)

Abby sunbathed with her mates as she swore on this sun filled day, she was going to get a tan. The sky was getting cloudy fast as she sat up and sighed.

"Never sun here. Not like Spain or somewhere else that isn't Britain." Abby complained as she took off her sunglasses and looked so pissed.

"You went to Spain?" Her mate asked as they too were sitting up.

"Like yea. All the time. My parents are filthy rich. We can go to places like that. Come on. Lets get tanned the natural way." She got up as she went inside the house as her mates followed. She sat in the large conservatory and sat down on a towel. She took out a tanning lotion bottle and started to apply it to her skin.

"Like I was saying. Tony and I go to Spain on holidays. Tony is such a great boyfriend yea?" She asked as her mates just give her a strange look. "We would walk the beach and he would pick me up. Carry me back to our private beach house. Do filthy things I swear I never saw what he saw in Chelle. Such a homemade girl. She even paints her nails herself. Like gross yea?" She remembered as she applied the lotion. Remembered, made up.. it was all the same. She was rich enough to make any story true. Her friends sat at the chairs around a small glass table and rolled their eyes. They didn't believe her.

"I swear Abby, you should write a book on fairy tales." One of her friends, Jess, spoke up as she leaned on the chair.

"Get out then if you don't want to hear it. You are just jealous yea?" She looked at Jess as her other friends nodded. "Go home Jess. Back to your monthly paid flat." She rolled her eyes. "Like I was saying, its great being rich. I couldn't stand it living somewhere I have to pay rent for a one room place in the middle of town. How cruel that would be on my hair." Abby said as Jess finally got up and left. Her friends laughed as they heard her story. They had to listen. They were Abby's friends. No matter what, it was good to be friends with someone who had money and popular. Even though everything was bought. Even her popularity.

Beat it- Michael Jackson. (Anwar)

The shoes were white with black and gold lettering. His jeans were tight and had a white belt holding them up below the arse. His boxers exposed. Red with CK on the elastic band. His shirt was white with purple letters labeling him as a PIMP. Though the M was covered with a pendant of the word SEX as it hung on several 'gold' chains. His cap backwards as he walked down the streets. He pointed to each girl he saw. Nodded his head at them. Cracked a smile and winked at them. He tried his dance moves as he walked. Spinning and tried to stand on his toes. Tried. Yet he still thought he looked cool. A group of girls were standing at the bus stop as he started to flirt with them.

The girls gave him a look. Anwar was too busy to notice Kenneth behind him and pulled his pants down. The girls started to laugh and point.

"What poppin out baby love?" Kenneth yelled as he ran. Kenneth had managed to pull down his boxers down as well. Anwar looked down and quickly made the move to pull them up. He saw Kenneth run as he laughed. Anwar grunted as he began the chase.

Please Stay- Kylie Minogue (Cassie)

Cassie laid in bed staring at the sleeping person In front of her. She traced his arms with her fingers. Making her fingers walk on the sleeping persons arm. She stared at the back as the person was still sleeping. Sid was so nice to her. Nice as in trying his best to ignore her that is. Lately Sid actually was talking to her more. Wanting her attention. It was... nice. Cassie smiled as the sleeping figure turned a bit. Shhhhh... Cassie kept her thinking quiet. Her thoughts were always on Sid. Even before he started to hate her. Even before he was caught with Chelle. She loved Sid. She closed her eyes and pictured them dancing in the rain. She loved dancing in the rain. Would Sid actually stay with her? She kept thinking and that sort of thinking made it hard for her to even look at Sid anymore. She kept walking her fingers on the persons arm as it woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Cassie.

"See you around Cass." The person stood up and grabbed his clothes and headed out of her room.

"Oh wow. Ok. Bye Jim" Cassie smiled as she saw him left.

"It's Jack. Not Jim." He yelled back as he was out the door.

Decode- Paramore (Chris)

Chris laid on the lawn as he looked at the clouds. Something about looking up into the sky always calmed him down. Oh that does look like a bunny. A bunny smoking a spliff. Chris thought as he laughed to himself. Everything he saw always reminded him of drugs. Not that it was what he wanted to be remembered as. As an addict who tried anything. It was the only way he knew how to live. The drugs he had to take to live. The drugs he had to take to be the life of the party. The drugs he had to take so no one would find out something was wrong with him. He sniffed the air around him. His nose was stuffy. Still.

He kept looking up at the sky. He used to do this all the time with..... His brother. He would point out to Chris all the clouds and always had an object or animal to compare it to. Chris hugged himself as he kept looking up. Was his brother up there? Chris wasn't a big believer. Faith was never a strong thing when people kept dying around him. And... that cloud look likes a huge spliff. Chris grinned as he sat up. His neck was getting stiff as he removed the napkin that was over his nose. The bleeding had stopped. Good. Just in time for Tony's weekend party.

Por Mujeres Como Tu- Pepe Aguilar (Michelle)

Michelle sat in her Spanish class as the instructor was too much involved with the language to slow down enough to listen to what she was actually saying. She wrote her notes as she finally gave up. There was no way she was going to keep up or understand what the instructor was saying.

"Madre.." Chelle cussed in Spanish as she looked out the window of the class. She was on the last row that she got a clear view of the field. She saw a couple holding hands as they sat on the bench under a tree and just leaned on each other. Chelle rolled her eyes She was jealous? She shook the thought out of her head as why did she have to be jealous of that? She was back with Tony but... Tony would never do that with her. They always ended up making home movies and well shag most of the time.

"Michelle. Ponga atencion Por favor." The instructor demanded her attention as she continued to carry on with her lesson.

"Sorry I was..."

"En Espanol."

"Disculpe. Pero estaba caminando de pluma." Chelle answered as the class laughed. She looked around as she didn't know she said anything wrong.

"You just said sorry because you were walking your pen. The word is Cambiando plumas. Changing Pens." The girl next to her corrected her. Chelle gave her a look as she whispered.

"Pinche puta." _You fucking slut_. The girl turned around and looked at Chelle.

"What does that mean?" Chelle smiled as she shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Reviews are like candy. I love CANDY! Thanks for reading!


End file.
